


Nice Vulcan Infants Are Tranquil While Amanda Struggles

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, nice Vulcan infants are tranquil while Amanda struggles.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Vulcan Infants Are Tranquil While Amanda Struggles

Title:  Nice Vulcan Infants Are Tranquil While Amanda Struggles

Author:   Ster Julie

Series:   TOS

Rating:  [G]

Codes: Am, S (Baby Spock); NVIATWAS challenge

Part:   1 of 1

Summary:  Like the title says, nice Vulcan infants are tranquil while Amanda struggles.

 

\--ooOoo--

 

Amanda was mortified.  Here she was, a university professor who lectured graduate level courses to scores of students at a time, with hundreds more auditing via comp links, and she couldn't subdue one very excited infant.

 

It was the first day of Mommy and Me classes at the Vulcan Science Academy.  Young Spock had never seen so many babies all at once.  He pointed at them, jumped up and down on Amanda's lap, and squealed and shrieked in delight. 

 

The other mothers raised disapproving eyebrows at the young oh-so-human mother and her hybrid child.  The instructor refused to begin until Spock was either quieted or removed.

 

Amanda turned Spock in her arms until she was face-to-face with Spock, but he squirmed and stretched until he could see the babies again.

 

"Baby," Amanda whispered desperately, "you have to be a good boy now.  Sit up for Mama."

 

Spock protested with a loud shriek, which startled the other babies into a chorus of more acceptable whimpers.  The other mothers calmed their children almost instantly with a gentle caress across their little brows.  Amanda wished she could establish a telepathic link with Spock the way the other mothers obviously had with their babies.  It would make life so much easier for her, for the whole family.

 

"That did not sound like a proper Vulcan phoneme," one snide young mother muttered just loud enough for Amanda to hear.  Amanda blushed scarlet with shame and insult.  Just because she couldn't calm her child with a mind link did not give the others a right to judge her.  Spock picked up on his mother's emotional state and amplified it to the whole room with a full cry. 

 

Furious, Amanda positioned Spock on her hip, gathered all of his things with one hand and struggled to her feet.  She turned to the door but found her way blocked.

 

T'Pau herself stood between Amanda and escape.  Wordlessly, T'Pau held out her arms toward the squirming infant.  Stunned, Amanda allowed the elder Vulcan woman to take the baby from her.

 

Instantly, Spock calmed as T'Pau gently rubbed his forehead.  He rested against T'Pau's shoulder briefly, then resumed his study of the other children.

 

"Thee are so like thy father and his father before him," she cooed softly to her great-grandson.  "So curious."  T'Pau wandered about the room, allowing Spock to take a good look at everything, then brought him back full circle to his mother.

 

"He is calm now," T'Pau whispered for Amanda's hearing only.  "He only wanted to examine his new surroundings."

 

"At times like these, I wish I was telepathic, too, _T'Sai_ _,_ " Amanda whispered back.

 

T'Pau gazed on her grandson's young wife warmly.  "It does not take telepathy," she said quietly.  "Spock is too young for that.  Just stroke his psi points to calm him."

 

Amanda was stunned.  It was as simple as that.  Any time Spock lost focus in the games and lessons the instructor assigned, Amanda gently brushed her fingers from Spock's left temple to his right.  Immediately, Spock would focus on his mother and continue with the assignment, whether it was to roll a ball back and forth to Amanda, to pick up objects, to clap his hands, or various other eye-hand coordination lessons.  T'Pau took over when the lessons switched to basic Vulcan phonemes, since Amanda's human anatomy could not produce some of the subtle variations in the different sounds. 

 

Amanda sat back and smiled at the sight of T'Pau, family matriarch in the House of Surak, all of Vulcan in one package, sitting on the floor with her newest descendant, playing word games with him and singing nursery rhymes.

 

_If only I had a vid recorder, Spock,_ Amanda thought. _I'd record you rolling on the ground with Gran-gran T'Pau and keep it in your baby book.  Then on your wedding day, I would pull it back out so that your bride and all of your relations could see what a darling you once were._

_Yes, on your wedding day._

End


End file.
